


Far From Home

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Far From Home

  
The soldiers are training far from home  
playing a game of hide and seek  
through the thorns and scratches of  
the hands that reach for  
them on the streets of Iraq,  
heartbeats pounding in  
fear as mother and fathers  
watch from houses with  
memories of the sweet smells  
of their children before  
they became powder, ashes,  
stars - an alphabet  
of death composed on  
bombs, leaving holes in  
the streets the brothers of  
soldiers cannot escape,  
as dawn tickles the edges  
of their senses and they  
dream of home.


End file.
